Nishiki Ryouma
Nishiki Ryouma '(錦龍馬) is a midfielder and a forward for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *"The super player returning from Italy. He has a kind, chivalrous spirit."'' Appearance He has black hair that is long and tied with a blue pony tail. He has dark brown eyes. He is taller compared to most of the Raimon members. He has dark skin and large eyebrows. Personality It seems that he has a lot of passion for soccer and that he has missed Japan, as shown in Episode 25, when he was happy to be back to his homeland, Japan. He also seems to be very good at soccer as he was Raimon's ace striker and as he played in the Italian league and as he scores three goals for Raimon in the match with Kidokawa Seishuu. He has a carefree attitude and a samurai-like accent. Best attributes He is an optimist and a very bold person. As Shinsuke noted, he has a way of making his teammates more confident. Plot (GO) He made his debut at the end of Episode 25, where he is seen returning to Japan after some time playing in the Italian League. He also sent airmail to Raimon. In Episode 26 , he rides in his bicycle to go towards to the match of Hakuren and Raimon. He arrives in the match between Raimon and Hakuren and enters. He tries going to complete Double Wing but fails, then he explains that when he was in the Italian League, his position from Forward was change to Midfielder. He used his hissatsu, Acrobat Keep, to get past a defender of Hakuren. It shows that he has improved his skills as a Midfielder. Against Kidokawa Seishuu, he became a forward. He used his keshin in the Episode 30 two times and scored two goals. In Episode 31, he used Bushin Renzan to score the third goal against Kidokawa Seishuu. In Episode 35, he used his shoot hissatsu, Denrai Houtou, to score Raimon's third goal during the match against Genei Gakuen. In the Episode 37, he helped Shinsuke being a goalkeeper. He used Denrai Houtou in order to awake Shinsuke's keshin, but failed to do so. In Episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou can't play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back. In Episode 42, during the final against Seidouzan, he used his keshin. He also used Bushin Renzan and scored the second goal to Raimon. In the second half, when Seidouzan was switched out with Dragonlink, he tried to pass their field but failed due to the forwards's Keshin. In the Episode 43, he used many times his keshin to stop Dragonlink's, and at the end of the episode, he was so tired that he can't use it anymore. Game In the GO game, he was trying to stop his bike that is going too fast when going down the icy hills and ends up crashing Kidou, Endou, Tsurugi, Tenma, Sangoku and Shindou during his first arrival in Snowland Stadium. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1, he was seen eating rice balls and joined Karate Club in which Tenma feels like it's obvious that Nishiki also doesn‘t remember soccer either. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccerteam. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke said]] was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 5, he was shown to be incredibly confused by the explanation of the parallel worlds of Dr. Arno Crossword. In the match against Protocol Omega 2.0, he used Bushin Renzan but it was easily stopped by Zanou who stopped it without using any hissatsu. In Episode 6, he summoned his keshin again but failed against Beta's Keshin Armed. In the end, he and the other keshin users were the only ones who didn't leave the Raimon team. In Episode 7, he is seen with the other Keshin users from Raimon at God Eden training to master Keshin Armed, however, he doesn't succeed in the end. Then he takes on Team A5 along with Nishizono Shinsuke, Shindou Takuto, Tsurugi Kyousuke and Matsukaze Tenma. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He appeared in the GO movie with the rest of the Raimon's team. Like the other members, he was surprised to see they were on the God Eden, an island where the Fifth Sector train SEEDs. After he awoke, a man called Kibayama Douzan appeared and introduced to Raimon his team, Unlimited Shining. The two teams fought in a field near to the place where Tenma awoke and Raimon was badly beaten and lost 12-0. Later, the team met Shuu, the captain of Ancient Dark, in the forest, and they had a match with them. During the match against Zero, he used Sengoku Bushin Musashi, his keshin, and Bushin Renzan, to create a chain shoot with Hikaru's Extend Zone. It scored the second goal to Raimon. 's keshin]] At the end of the movie, he used Noboriryu to get past the defense of Zero he then passed the ball to Tsurugi, Shindou and Tenma in order to score a goal. Then, he shaked hands with Onizuka Heita. Game Appearance Character Avatar Character View Hissatsu *SH Bushin Renzan' *'SH Denrai Houtou' *'OF Acrobat Keep' *'OF Noboriryu' *'SK Jamming!' (GO Game) Keshin *'KH Sengoku Bunshin Musashi' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Double Wing' *'HT Flying Route Pass' *'HT 3D Reflector' Trivia *He first appears in the anime in the second version of the second GO opening. *In episode 25, Shindou and Kirino explains that Ryouma was playing in the Italian Soccer League. *He was Raimon's former ace striker. *He used to be a forward when he was with Raimon, though when he joined the Italian Soccer League, he became a midfielder, making his position as a midfielder definite. *Hamano thought that Nishiki and Midori are pretty close. This is probably a fact since they were in the same class as first-years. *It is shown in Episode 30 that he knows Someoka very well and that he was his coach when he was in the Italian Soccer League. *He and Midori go into the first year together and Nishiki stated that Midori likes to step on his foot when she's angry. *He resembles a Samurai or a Japanese Warrior. **Also, his keshin is based on ''Musashi Miyamoto, a legendary Samurai warrior. *Currently only himself, Mahoro and Yukiji made a "hat-trick". *Except of Acrobat Keep, all of his Hissatsu are write with Kanji and Hiragana. *In the 3 first matches that he has played, he has learned (used for the first time) one Hissatsu in each match: Vs. Hakuren he used Acrobat Keep, vs. Kidokawa Seishuu he used Sengoku Bushin Musashi's Bushin Renzan, vs. Genei he used Denrai Houtou. *Both of his shoot hissatsu's have leaves around them. *He has the same seiyuu as Hebino Makito. *In the manga of season 2, he was joining the tennis club. *His shoot hissatsus are very strong, but his stamina and TP are pretty low. *The "錦" in his surname means "brocade" and "龍"' '''means"dragon".'' Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Midfielders Category:Forwards Category:Keshin User Category:Incarnates Category:Raimon Dreams Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:New Generation Japan Category:Protagonist Category:Boys Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone)